


A.C.E short one shots

by proko_moreau



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: A.C.E relationship OT5, Affection, Apologies, Arguing, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Confessions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Dress Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grinding, Happy, Hot Tub, I Love You, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Massage, Meme, Napping, OT5, Polyamory, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Skin care routine, Sleeping Together, Swimming, Whining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proko_moreau/pseuds/proko_moreau
Summary: Just a place for my tiny, tiny A.C.E one shots inspired by recent twitter photos or some videos (tags and summary will be updated when more shots are added (it can be any ship and any setting, that depends on current inspiration))~1. Donghun x Jun - first day in Argentina2. Jun x Byeongkwan - swimming pool3. Donghun x Jun x Chan - skin care routines4. Sehyoon x Byeongkwan - morning drawings and love confessions5. Donghun x Jun x Byeongkwan - chillin in a hot tub6. Donghun x Jun - making up7. Sehyoon x Jun - just the way you are8. Donghun x Jun - chicken date9. Sehyoon x Byeongkwan - sick times10. Donghun x Jun x Chan - dressing up11. Donghun x Sehyoon x Chan - healing nap12. Donghun x Chan - missing you13. Sehyoon x Chan - putting on the crem14. Byeongkwan x Chan - turning point





	1. Beautiful Life

The first thing Donghun did after coming to his newly assigned room was dropping on the bed; he was quite tired due to their long flight and jet lag already kicking in. The boys decided to choose roommates by playing rock, paper, scissors, and since he was the first one to go, there was nothing more for him to do than just wait and see who will he room with this time. Only after a moment did he noticed that he was laying in king sized bed - not that it really mattered, he could easily share the bed with any of the members.

After a moment he heard shuffling and in the next second he felt a body on top of his weighing him down. He felt a kiss delivered to his neck, a hand squeezing his ass and heard small giggle leaving the other boy’s mouth. Only one person giggled like that. At this moment he could be certain about the identity of his roommate and he smiled.

It was hard for him to move but he managed to shift so that his boyfriend fell off of him and onto the mattress. Donghun shifted so he was facing the other male and cupped his face with one hand leaning in to place a short kiss on Jun’s lips

“Hello roommate” he said softly and kissed him again

“Hola” Jun said and giggled a little, he was enjoying the two words in Spanish he managed to grasp so far “your cheeks are so red and I'm dying of heat, let's change before we do anything else” he said quickly standing up and moving for his bag before Donghun even had a chance to protest. The older stayed on the bed wanting to just rest for a couple more seconds.

His peacefulness was cut short when he felt some material hitting his chest, he sat up and realized Juhnee had thrown a t-shirt at him. It was striped, blue and white with his name on the back, he couldn't remember buying anything like this

“It's from Argentinian Choice, it's so sweet of them” said Juhnee already dressed into matching shirt while coming closer and tugging at Donghun's black sweater

“Off” Junhee murmured and helped Donghun undress, then put a new shirt on him and leaned in for a kiss. When he wanted to back away Donghun placed a hand on his neck and pulled him in once again. After a few pecks he deepened the kiss trading his hand in Junhee's hair.

Jun broke the kiss too quickly for Donghun's liking and when the older groaned in discontent, Junhee giggled once again. 

“Come on, what about walk downtown, getting something to eat and some photos for Choice?” Donghun pouted but when Junhee pecked mi once again and tugged at his hand he raised from the bed with a big smile, happy to spend the rest of the day enjoying the new town.

_________________________________

 

When they came back it was quite late but still sunny outside, they enjoyed their trip alone since other boys decided not to tag along. Donghun and Junhee were sitting comfortably on the bed, side by side, scrolling through their phones when Jun suddenly groaned, Donghun quite intrigued looked up to him with questioning eyes. 

“We only have like two photos we could post, the rest just isn't right, we should take some more, come on” Junhee was quick to explain and it was the older’s turn to groan. He was sure there were enough nice photos in Junhee's gallery but the leader being the perfectionist he was wouldn't agree on anything less than perfect. And Donghun loved Junhee and Choice too much to protest. He once again obediently raised to his feet and followed Junhee out to the small balcony.

They were taking photos for a few minutes before Junhee decided he already got the perfect selfies. He propped himself with his elbows against the banister and started to type the tweet. Donghun approached him from behind, putting his arms around leaders slim waist, his head on the other’s shoulder and looking forward, admiring the view.

WHen Junhee was done he raised his eyes as well.

“It's so pretty, I'm so lucky being able to travel with all of you” Donghun mumbled into Junhess neck, leader felt his breath on his skin and his chin moving against his shoulder. Jun shifted in other boy's embrace so now he was facing him and backed them with his hands on Donghun’s hips till the older’s back hit the wall. Then he looked into his eyes and after a few seconds of just staring, he kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, tongues only gliding each other’s lips, hands staying on each other’s hips. After a while Junhee was the one to break the kiss, he pulled away slightly and leaned in again this time to connect not their lips but their foreheads

“We all are so damn lucky, sometimes I wonder if that is not just a beautiful dream”


	2. Empty swimming pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Junhee's post from the swimming pool, kinda continuation from the last shot, it's mostly Byeongkwan x Junhee but also other ot5 interactions are included, hope you will enjoy it~

Donghun woke up to a hand poking his chest and hot and wet lips on his neck. He groaned a little, although the method was pretty nice he still was being woken up before the alarm. He brought his hand up to lightly tug at Junhee's hair signalizing him he had woken up. Junhee rose his head with big grin on his face, it always amazed Donghun how his boyfriend could be this happy at such early hours

“Come swimming with me” was the words that left leader's mouth, he seemed excited, ever since they discovered open pool on the roof of their hotel he couldn’t shut up about it, so now, when he managed a free while, he was determined to go and relax in the water. Donghun sadly was not as excited, he really just wanted to sleep right now, jet lag going hard on him ever since they had arrived in South America.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m tired, I’m really sorry, you know I don’t handle changing time zones well, ask the others?” Was Donghun's response. He hated seeing Junhee's smile fade, but he also knew that if he would get out of bed now he would have to go to sleep early or have a few naps during the day which was probably packed with schedule so he couldn’t afford that. So while on the one hand he hated that he had to disappoint Jun he knew he couldn’t let himself be this carefree and he should put his well being first.

“Ah.. of course, I’m sorry for even waking you up, I totally forgot about your jet lags, I’m so sorry-” Juhnee was considerate and understanding as always, he was so into apologizing Donghun needed to silence him by pulling him into a few seconds lasting kiss.

“It’s fine, really, should I text the others now?” the older said after breaking a kiss already reaching for his phone, Junhee just nodded and settled with his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. From there he had a perfect sight at Donghun’s phone and he saw him opening their group chat and typing in “Anyone for swim with Junhee???” with a little typo, probably because of sleepiness still weighting his eyelids down. 

They didn't have to wait long because Byeongkwan immediately read the message and sent an emoji with raised hand as a reply. Donghun just grinned and kissed Juhnee’s temple, mumbled “Off you go” and Junhee was already out of bed and getting ready, “we’ll come to you in 5” Donghun typed in before shutting the phone and settling it back on the nightstand. 

For the next few minutes Donghun watched Jun getting ready for his swimming session and after a while when he was ready, in his trunks and holding a towel, Donghun got out of bed which surprised Junhee a bit, but before he could say anything the older stated after pecking shocked boy’s lips

“You’re not the only one who doesn’t want to be alone, i’m going to sleep with the rest, let’s go” and he grabbed Junhees wrist pulling him out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

_____

When they entered the others’ room, Byeongkwan was already ready to go, excited as always and happy to start a day with some swimming. Both Donghun and Junhee kissed him good morning and after telling the two early birds to have fun Donghun waved them goodbye and moved for a bed - same king size bed as in his and Junhee's room - where Chan and Seyoon were still sleeping peacefully.

Apparently Byeongkwan was sleeping in the middle and managed not to wake the others up while getting up because there was empty spot right between the boys. Donghun crawled there and settled on his side, facing Chan who he carefully moved closer and hugged to his chest. After a moment of moving around a little he found a perfect position and the next second he felt strong arms encircling his waist and Seyoon’s face pressing up to his back. He smiled, he loved what they had, he loved all his boyfriends and he was the happiest with them. And like that, hugging his boyfriends while first rays of sun were trying to get through the curtains Donghun fell asleep once again content and helplessly on love.

_____

“Oh my God, it's so cold, I surrender!” Junhee exclaimed while putting his foot in the water and immediately taking it back. Byeongkwan was already in, jumping in without hesitation as soon as they got there. The boy was now standing next to the edge looking at Junhee with small pout on his lips. It wasn’t him who asked to go there in the first place and he agreed to swim with Junhee, not without him. 

“Come here” Byeongkwan urged “I missed you, I want a kiss” he continued while waving his hand in inviting gesture.

Junhee unconsciously knew that Byeongkwan was up to no good and that the younger would probably try to pull him in but he missed him as well and a kiss was too tempting to let go, besides, maybe if Byeongkwan would pull him in it would be easier for him that fighting a battle against his mind which screamed to get away while he tried to get used to icy cold water.

Junhee kneeled beside the edge of the pool and leaned down. Byeongkwan was already there, ready and waiting for the leader to initiate the kiss. When their lips met both of them felt a pleasant tingle, they didn't have the time for themselves for a long while now, touring and not rooming together even once. After a few light kisses Byeongkwan let his tongue drag over Junhees bottom lip urging him to open his mouth so they could kiss properly. When Junhee complied to the younger’s silent plea, their tongues started gliding against each other, at first gentle and after a short while going more passionate, licking at every part of the other’s mouth they could reach. Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around Junhee’s neck and when he felt that the leader let his guards down he pulled him down quickly but forcefully causing them to break the kiss and Junhee to land in the water with loud splash.

When he appeared from under the water and wiped his face he looked at Byeongkwan with fake betrayal in his eyes and muttered “snake” which made the other boy laugh out loud and pull Junhee close by his hips so that their faces were centimetres apart and their bodies were flush against each other.

“You still love me” Byeongkwan whispered tenderly, still a bit of playfulness lingering in his tone

“I do” Junhee whispered back and pecked Byeongkwans lips. Leaders next move was not something the younger would expect after their sweet exchange of words. Juhnee quickly backed away and splashed water at Byeongkwan’s face

“But you still are a snake” the older said while laughing at his shocked boyfriend. After a moment of confusion Byeongkwan was fast to fight back and their splashing accompanied with loud laughs continued for a while.

“Okay, okay! I surrender!” Juhnee finally exclaimed and Byeongkwan just flashed a victorious smile.

____________________

After a fair dose of swimming, both relaxing kind and fast, sports one - the form of exercising, they settled by the edge resting their heads on their crossed arms looking at each other. The mood got weirdly serious, nothing like the playful one that was present before the swimming session.

“Thank you for being the best leader I could wish for” finally after a couple of minutes of just staring at each other Byeongkwan was the one who broke the silence

“Why so suddenly?” Junhee was surprised, but not in a bad way, more like in a pleasant way, younger’s words filling him with warmness

“I just.. I think you don't hear this enough.. We should be reminding you every single day but sometimes we act like we don't appreciate what you do for us, some comments on internet are nasty as well.. I hope you didn't see any of those but I saw them and that made me mad and thinking.. I just.. I just want you to know how appreciated you are, sorry..” Byeongkwan said, getting quieter with every next word so that the last part was completely whispered, blushing visibly and lowering his gaze from Junhee's face quite embarrassed.

“Hey, come here” Junhee grabbed Byeongkwan's arm and manhandled him so that Jun was standing with his back to the edge of the pool, hugging Byeongkwan, who was standing in front of him, close to his chest with younger's head resting on the leader's shoulder.

“Thank you for saying this, I do doubt myself sometimes but you all give me so much strength. When I get tired or sad you are always there to pull me back, I’m so thankful to have you all, thank you for saying this, I love you so much”

And with a kiss to Byeongkwan's head and the other form the younger delivered to Junhee's neck accompanied with the tiniest ‘I love you too’, they let the words sink in in few minutes lasting silence, hugging each other close in the open pool at the early morning hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the title is from Troye's 'Swimming pools'. I hope you enjoyed another short one shot, if you did please leave a kudo, thank you!


	3. Pretty face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short little story about Dongjunchan's skin care routines inspired by the recent article on allure about their beauty routines, I hope you will enjoy it!~

When Donghun wandered into the bathroom Junhee was halfway through his skin care routine, right now he was applying serum which he had to hold on his face for about 10 minutes. He rarely got out of bathroom during his routine, it was easier to stay in there and wait a couple minutes while scrolling through his phone. Donghun usually didn't interrupt but that day he craved presence of his boyfriend by his side more than he did for a long time.

Junhee didn't see the older approaching at first, too engaged in some article he was reading. Finally sudden warm touch of strong hands sliding under his pyjama shirt on the front, embracing him from behind, was able to get him out of momentary stupor. When he looked up he couldn't help but laugh out loud. Donghun was wearing his light mask again and although he wore it often it was unusual for Junhee to see him in it due to his own routine which usually happened at the same time and in other room.

“Don't laugh at me, I'm trying to be pretty” Donghun replied to Jun’s giggles. The response coming out as mutter due to the mask, the younger was able to hear that his boyfriend was pouting but he knew the older wasn't really hurt.

“You are always pretty babe” Jun said putting his phone away and placing his hands on top of the older's ones under his own shirt. They longed for touch, both touch deprived due to their tour on which they couldn't do much apart from occasional pecks and hugs. Now as they were back in dorms they could touch, kiss and caress each other’s skin all they wanted, but that night they were still too tired from the journey to go further than simple affections.

“I would kiss you but you are wearing this” Junhee almost whined and it was Donghun’s turn to giggle

“It's like ten more minutes, besides you are so oily, stay away” the older said with upbeat tone referring to the serum Junhee was wearing. The leader groaned and leaned back, fully lying on Donghun's strong chest while he moved his hands a bit up along with the other’s ones and let go, silently encouraging his boyfriend to caress his skin under the shirt. The older complied and for another 3 minutes left for Juhnee’s serum to absorb he was stroking the younger’s stomach and chest with gentle fingers, tracing the curves of muscles and sliding up gliding against leader’s collarbones and shoulders. Jun let his head fall back against Donghun’s shoulder and he relaxed completely going almost limp in his boyfriend’s embrace, pressing his body flush against the other’s one.

He loved Donghun's hands, they were big and always soft, gentle and warm. Junhee felt safe whenever Donghun was touching him and holding him in his arms. Even simple hand holding was making Junhee feel secure and protected. That was probably why the oldest of the group could comfort Junhee the best whenever he felt sad or scared.

Leader was resting comfortably and Donghun was continuing his ministration when suddenly while the older’s hand was travelling back down to Jun’s hips, it brushed lightly against the younger’s nipple. Jun was the most sensitive person in the dorm, just a simple touch in the right place could make the mess of him. So now, as Donghun’s palm accidentally glided over highly sensitive area, Junhee immediately whined and grinded back at Donghun's crotch even so slightly. Of course the movement didn't go unnoticed by the older who stopped his hands at Jun’s hips and muttered

“Hey, I'm sorry… not today, okay baby?” the younger just groaned and leaned back harder but Donghun pushed him slightly forward and off his chest a second later

“Tomorrow Junnie, now let's finish this and go to sleep, I think your serum had enough time already”

Junhee, who didn't exactly succeed to got what he wanted pouted and reluctantly obliged by starting to wash up serum off his face. Donghun in the meanwhile sat on the closed toilet waiting for Jun to finish and for his own skin therapy to be over.

That was when Chan found his way to the bathroom. When Donghun left him in the room a couple of minutes ago he was dozing off in his bed, the older went to disturb Jun since he knew their maknae needed rest and the oldest silently hoped he would be fast asleep by now. But he wasn't, and now he was standing in the doorframe with his eyes half closed and frown wrinkling up his young face.

“Come to bed hyungs” he murmured but it was loud enough for both to hear above the sound of running water. Words slurred, the tiredness was oozing from every part of his body.

“10 more minutes baby and we’ll be there” Jun was first to reply as he glanced at Chan in the mirror. He was just getting started with cleansing foam.

“Come here” Donghun was next to speak up gesturing for Chan to come closer and when he did the older pulled at his wrist so that maknae ended up sitting sideways on his boyfriend’s lap. Chan immediately curled himself into Donghun's chest and the other started to comb through the younger’s hair. It was comfortable and soothing gesture. Chan was listening to his older boyfriend’s heartbeat and calming sound of running water.

After a moment noise could be heard and Chan’s peacefulness was broken as Donghun started to move around. The oldest of the three took off his mask, the sound was signalizing the end of therapy, and was now reaching for the cream with his younger boyfriend still in his arms. When he succeeded to get it he leaned back and proceed to put it on his face but was stopped by small warm hands catching his own. When he looked down Chan was looking at him with small smile and eyes still lidded with sleepiness.

“Let me..” Chans slurred words could be heard. After the plea, maknae shifted so now he was straddling Donghun’s lap. As he took the cream away from his boyfriend, the older’s hands found a new place on Chan’s narrow hips where they lightly caressed skin through the fabric. Chan looked him in the eyes and flashed the most beautiful smile before squeezing some cream onto his hands and bringing them up to Donghun’s face. He put on the cream with gentleness. He massaged the other’s face lightly but surely, not his first time doing this, he knew how the older liked it the best. 

After a few minutes Junhee, who already had finished his routine, came up to his boys and placing a kiss on top of Chan’s head he asked

“Did you wash your face today Channie?”

“Yes! Foam and cream! Followed hyung’s instructions!” Chan replied a little bit more upbeat although still tiredly, visibly pleased with himself.

“Good job baby” Junhee answered and nuzzled his head at which maknae almost purred closing his eyes. When he opened them he noticed that he was still holding Donghun’s cheeks in his hands, squeezing lightly, caught mid massage. He squeezed them even a little more until Donghun’s lips were perfectly accessible, then pecked the boy and got up

“All right, finally sleep time..” Chan exclaimed quietly but with melody in his words, taking his boyfriend’s hands and tugging them in direction of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I recommend reading that article it's enough if you write A.C.E and allure, they are beauty kings I love them so much~ Please leave a kudo if you enjoyed, comments are also greatly appreciated!


	4. We love you more than aliens do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short and sweet story about one morning in the life of Byeongkwan and Sehyoon. The inspiration for this one came from the photo of Sehyoon drawing in the morning and his words about being thrown out of the alien world because of lack of love (seen somewhere on twitter)

When Byeongkwan woke up that day, he immediately felt blessed. The first thing he saw after opening his eyes was Kim Sehyoon’s beautiful tanned back. He couldn't keep his eyes open for long due to the strong light coming from an uncovered window but the need to see his boyfriend's perfect features once again was stronger than his temporary photophobia. When he looked again it was for longer this time. He started watching Sehyoon closely as if examining him. The unknown before the action of his boyfriend now came clear before him as drawing. Byeongkwan smiled, he loved seeing Sehyoon developing his talents and doing things he really enjoyed and drawing was one of those things. He decided to watch the older boy a little longer, he took in the movement of Wow's muscles flexing, of his hand moving slightly. He traced every curve of his boyfriend’s back with his loving eyes, Sehyoon was perfect, no one could even question that, but more so, he was gentle and loving and he had a soul of an artist. Suddenly Byeongkwan remembered that he was supposed to talk with Sehyoon about something he said last night. Something that seemed so fragile, which could be said in a fever of the moment but also really serious, something that Sehyoon could be thinking of often. And Byeongkwan needed answers.

He approached his boyfriend slowly. Sehyoon didn't even notice him, too engrossed in the work in hand. Byeongkwan was able to come closely unnoticed so that he was almost face first with the small of Wow’s back in a minute or two. He moved a little closer still and in the next moment he found himself with his lips attached to the other's skin, just above the waistband of Wow's boxers hugging his waist loosely. Sehyoon who hadn't realized that Byeongkwan was awake, shivered and gasped at the sudden feeling. He tensed for the moment but relaxed a second later and after muttering a quiet ‘good morning’ while turning around to give Byeongkwan the prettiest smile, at what his boyfriend smiled, hummed and kissed him once again, he came back to work. Byeongkwan expected it to happen, Sehyoon usually drew out of sudden inspiration and when he was disturbed it was hard for him to grasp the previous idea perfectly. 

Byeongkwan settled for admiring his boyfriend’s well-carved back, firstly he kissed the lower back, his head didn't even leave the pillow and he was extremely sloppy, licking and shortly sucking between the kisses. After a while when the only reaction he got from Sehyoon were small sighs and occasional shivers he decided to make it a little harder for Wow to concentrate so he propped himself on elbows and started to travel up with his kisses along his boyfriend’s spine. When he got to the higher parts of the other’s back sucking became more insistent since he usually was allowed to leave a couple light hickeys in higher areas. Lower they could be easily spotted during the performance but the chance that Wow for whatever reason will be uncovering his higher back was rather improbable. As he licked at the boy's spine he occasionally also blew at wet and sensitive marks to make his boyfriend emit little soft whimpers.

Finally Beongkwan traveled so far north he reached Sehyoon's neck and was free to place a couple of kisses there. He now was able to kneel and, as his hands weren't finally used as a prop for his body, they started to wander all over Sehyoon's sides and chest carefully unsure how much he could touch just yet. He didnt want to make Sehyoon uncomfortable. Soon he became too curious to continue his ministrations and placed his head against the older boy’s shoulder to peek at his lap and see what he was drawing. Unfortunately, Wow was faster and he closed the notebook before Byeongkwan was able to see anything. The younger groaned in discontent and lightly pinched Sehyoon's side at what the older giggled and got up to leave the notebook on the nearest flat surface, standing before Byeongkwan just seconds later. He leaned in to kiss the younger boy's still pouty lips

“I will show you when I’m finished okay?”

Byeongkwan, after receiving the first kiss, wasn't quite able to comprehend everything, he just wanted more kisses, so he hummed, backed away and pulled Sehyoon on the bed pushing him gently so that the older was lying on his back with Byeongkwan leaning against his side propped on one elbow. He kissed the older boy, at first softly and slowly but deepening the kiss as soon as he noticed Sehyoon was completely comfortable with the current situation. Byeongkwan stayed alert due to Sehyoon not always being keen on morning make-outs. Still kissing his older boyfriend Byeongkwan straddled his hips but stayed close to the boy resulting in him almost laying on the boy with the top part of his body. He tangled his hands in his boyfriend's black hair and after a few more seconds of kissing deeply and passionately, the younger pulled back to look into Sehyoon's eyes. 

The other had them closed at first but when Byeongkwan pulled away they shot open and now he was looking at his boy with a questioning look, visibly surprised that the younger had stopped.

“Can I ask you something?” the younger's voice was quiet, just above the whisper, and unsure, betraying his feelings. Sehyoon nodded and as he sensed his boyfriend’s uneasiness he stroked his back under his shirt lightly to reassure the other it was okay for him to ask the older boy anything he wanted.

“You know we love you, right? What you said yesterday.. about you being thrown out of the alien world and stuff.. you know you found love, don't you?” Byeongkwan asked a little bit louder, encouraged by the older's actions. Wow gasped a little, so that's what it was about. The day before everyone kind of stayed close to Sehyoon as well, they were also a little more touchy after the show but he hasn't connected his words with the boys’ behavior.

“Byeongkwan… yes, yes, I know, I love you all too, I’m sorry you thought I didn't feel the love, I'm grateful, I just.. In the past I sometimes felt quite alone.. but it's totally different now that I have you..” he took a small break during which he pecked the boy’s lips once “I'm sorry if I concerned you, you.. you were the second part.. you and Choice are the reason I feel loved now.. thank you baby, thank you..” 

During the older's speech Byeongkwan was looking into Sehyoon's eyes and while hearing every next world he was tearing up a little bit more so finally his eyes glazed over and when he heard the older thanking him, everything got too much for him and he kissed his boyfriend forcefully, squeezing his eyes shut not to let the tears fall. They kissed and kissed, Byeongkwan going rather harsh and very passionate, Sehyoon's hands wandered all over the smaller boy's back, occasionally going up to comb through the boy's hair, tugging slightly so he would hear the younger whimper beautifully.

Byeongkwan interrupted they make out session only once because he felt he cannot leave Sehyoon's words without response. When he suddenly broke the kiss, staying close to the boy underneath him so that his breath hit Wow's lips as he spoke, he whispered “we really do love you more than anything Sehyoon. No one in the alien world would be able to love you as much as the boys and I love you” and leaving no room for Sehyoon to give an answer to that he dove in for another kiss.


	5. 2 bros chillin in a hot tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well today Donghun and Junhee were basically two bros chillin in a hot tub 5 feet apart bc they're not gay, oh wait, maybe it was not exactly 5 feet~ enjoy; it's mostly fluff and funny stuff, getting quite hot at the end but nothing explicit

Donghun moaned quietly. It felt so good, the bubbles and the hot water doing wonders to his sore and tired body. 

“Wow, you’re already moaning and I’m not even in there” a giggle sounded above the hum of water and in the next second Junhee was already inside the hot tub, immediately going to settle by Donghun’s side and putting a hand on his thigh underwater. Donghun cracked his one eye open and moaned again, this time louder and more suggestive.

“Feeling better when I’m moaning with you there?” Donghun said still glaring at Junhee with one eye open and covering his boyfriend’s hand resting on his leg with his own palm, interlocking their fingers.

“Definitely, but I get why you do it even without me It feels divine and I'm not exaggerating” Junhee murmured resting his head on Donghun’s shoulder. The older only confirmed by humming before closing his eyes again and indulging in a feeling of the bubbles and the massage they were providing, hot water and his boyfriend's presence by his side. 

After a couple of minutes when he dozed off a bit and his head violently fell he came to full consciousness and seeing his phone screen lighting up he wiped his hand on the towel and reached to see who was texting him. 

When he unlocked the phone the icon of their kakao group chat popped up, and when he clicked it there was a message from Byeongkwan, photo if he were to be precise. On the picture there was Donghun and Junhee almost in the same position as they were now. The picture was made from above and when Donghun lifted his gaze he spotted Byeongkwan in their window smiling smugly. After catching Doghun’s eyes he lowered his feline ones on the phone and after a moment next message, this time text one, buzzing announced its arrival

BK: 2 bros chillin in the hot tub 5 feet apart cause they’re not gay  
BK: oh wait..

Donghun giggled. The slight shake of his arms was enough to make Junhee stir and finally wake up from his short nap. He snuggled closer kissing Donghuns neck but when he spotted the phone in the other’s hand the curiousness won over the sleepiness, he glanced at the screen and in the next second he bursted into laughter

Donghun just looked at him with a fond smile and typed back

DH: You try coming there and staying 5 feet away  
DH: I dare you

The response came immediately

BK: coming  
BK: you will owe me rmbr

Donghun giggled again and put his phone away turning to Junhee who was now wide awake and still clinging to his boyfriend’s arm with a big smile plastered to his lips. Junhee straightened his back suddenly kissing Donghun on the lips and reaching for his own phone

“Video for Choices? We should let them know we’re resting, they're always so worried”

“They would make fun of two bros as well I swear it will be all over twitter” Donghun’s responded with a smirk, lowkey enjoying the idea but still trying to keep the last bits of reasonable thinking. But Jun had his camera already open and in a next second the recording was on, both boys made some cute faces Junhee emitting weird sounds that made it hard for Donghun not to laugh. After Jun pushed the ‘stop’ button the older of the two took his phone away and placed it on the ground next to his own

“We will publish it later now come here..” Donghun murmured tugging on Junhee’s trunks, urging him to sit on the older’s lap. Junhee, of course, didn't need to be told twice and was in his casual spot in the blink of an eye, leaning down, ready for a kiss. The kiss, unfortunately, wasn't meant to be as Byeongkwan showed up yelling

“Now it's not even five millimeters away, why do I have to put up with this” causing Donghun to pull away even before his lips met, roll his eyes and bite back in authoritative but mischievous tone

“Sit there” pointing at the opposite side of the tub “and stay there. If you move any closer you are done”

“Sure thing boss” Byeongkwan was confident “I'm not gonna lose” and he settled in a place picked by Donghun still smirking

“We’ll see” the older murmured against Junhee’s lips and kissed him passionately the moment after. At first, the kisses were passionate but gentle, soft almost. Jun’s hands staying still on the other’s shoulders and Donghun’s ones rubbing his boyfriend’s back gently, massaging a bit in more tensed areas.

After a while, kisses started to get hotter, mouths opening, tongues reaching out for each other, teeth clicking from time to time. Junhee’s hands fisting in Donghun’s hair as his boyfriend’s ones squeezing his ass harshly, making him grind forward; all the gentleness lost somewhere along the way. Now it was just hot, needy and passionate, just how they liked it best. After a while Junhee bared his throat in a suggestive manner, he knew the little gesture of submission was able to drive Donghun crazy almost every time. And it wasn't any different that day, the older, upon seeing this, stopped kissing his boyfriend and immediately attached his lips to the other’s milky neck. He bit and sucked but was really careful not to leave marks - he perfected the skill over the years. Soon Donghun was going down even more, heading for the collarbones, focused on nothing more than a soft and hot skin under his tongue, pull of Junhee’s hands on his hair and his boyfriend’s soft moans above him. He almost jumped when he felt a hand - one that definitely didn’t belong to Jun since his both still were tugging at his strands - under his chin, pulling him up and away from Junhee. 

When he raised his head, he saw Byeongkwan and couldn't help but laugh even when still in a lustful haze.

“Told you” he murmured victoriously before kissing the youngest hard on the lips

“Shut up, me too” Byeongkwan made peace with his defeat immediately, when after tugging at Donghun’s hair some more, he got him when he wanted - with the olders’s lips against his own neck. Junhee, left for himself despite the oldest's one hand still on him, leaned down to trial kisses down Donghun’s now exposed and well accessible skin. Donghun squeezed his butt again and let out a hum of appreciation. With his other hand he held Byeongkwan close and still by placing palm on his neck.

Byeongkwan knew Donghun wouldn’t let him live for a while, teasing him because of this, but he couldn't care less with the boy’s lips all over him. He wrapped his arm around Junhee and let himself be drowned in pleasure.


	6. Pacify him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the interview where Junhee and Byeongkwan talked about how Junhee is all over Donghun when he is in trouble with the older~ enjoy!

To say that Donghun was angry would be an understatement, he was pissed. Rage was oozing out of him. No one wanted to deal with him in this state so as soon as they got to the dorm after practice, Byeongkwan and Seyoon left with an excuse of doing grocery shopping. It left Junhee - basically the main cause of Donghun’s mood - and the oldest member at dorm alone. Junhee got a mission of calming the other boy down but hence he was sure Donghun would never hurt him in any way, he hated being yelled at even if he knew he kind of deserved that.

It wasn't like Junhee wanted any of this to happen but the truth was he had been a bit too careless so maybe he wasn't completely innocent. The beginning of all the problems was that he couldn't wake up in the morning and the cause to that must have been the late hour he went to sleep the day before. But “come on it was my friend’s birthday!”. No one said anything, they all had friends and little parties as well sometimes. It wasn't even that he drank too much, no, he wasn't that careless. But nevertheless, when Donghun woke him up numerous times in the morning and at the end quite angry with Junhee and his constant excuses of “5 more minutes” he left the dorm to go to practice without the leader, Junhee wasn't able to wake up. Jun finally came 1 hour late after manager went back to check on him and found him sleeping. The leader came apologizing and the members were quite easy to pacify at first. Everything came crashing down when they were told that due to Junhee’s delay they would have to stay longer for practice and as in normal circumstances it would be okay, that day was the day they were supposed to meet up with Chan. Unfortunately, due to the late hour they finished and Chan’s strict schedule, the opportunity disappeared. And that was the reason Donghun got seriously mad. Of course, he blamed it all on Junhee and the leader couldn't even deny the accusations. He knew how the meeting was important to Donghun; of course, all of them missed their youngest boyfriend but Donghun certainly missed him the most. He was used to pampering the other and his absence was more painful for the oldest than it was for any other member. 

As soon as they came back and Byeongkwan left with Seyoon, Donghun closed himself in his room. Junhee was anxious, he didn't know how to approach the problem. He didn't want to get yelled at even though he deserved it but he couldn't not go inside, he owed the older an apology. He was walking back and forth in the corridor for a couple of minutes before he gained enough courage to come in. And apparently, he chose a wrong moment.

When he entered Donghun was laying down on his bed and talking to someone through the phone. When he saw Junhee he just said two words but the younger’s heart cried out

“Get out” were the words that made Junhee hurting, he should have expected that kind of behavior but he hoped it would be easier to calm the older down

After speaking out Donghun listened for a while to the person on the other side of the phone, and when Junhee didn't move to fulfill the older’s order, Dongun sighed and spoke again, this time the words were more what Junhee hoped for

“Give me 3 minutes, I'll come to your room” his tone was still stern, without room for any complaints, but his face was much softer and somehow Junhee’s hope bubbled up again in his heart. He really hoped that they would be able to make up quickly, he loved Donghun and he didn't want to go to sleep alone and what's more in an argument with the other boy.

After he was sent to his room he sat on his bed and started to repeat over and over the words he was going to apologize to Donghun with. He felt the anxiety raising with every next minute of anticipation. Although he had his speech perfectly prepared by the time Donghun came, when he saw the older all words left his mind, he just wanted to hug the other and cry his apologies out into the boy’s shirt. He stretched his hand out hoping that Donghun would take it and they would just hug, kiss and make up but that plan as well came into nothing when Donghun went past Junhee’s outstretched hand and the boy himself to settle on Byeongkwan’s bed on the opposite side of the room. Junhee was left with a blank mind once again.

He knew Donghun enjoyed to be pampered with love, touched and cooed over so he realized that skillful use of that knowledge might help him. He slowly approached the other boy and sat right next to him. The next move was riskier as Donghun could as well reject any king of skinship as easy as he rejected Junhee’s hand a few seconds before. But fortunately, when Junhee swung one arm over the older’s shoulders Donghun stayed perfectly still. To Junhee’s delight, the touch didn't seem to upset him. Jun placed his other hand on the boy’s thigh and laying his head to the other’s shoulder he started whispering

“Baby.. Hyung.. I'm so sorry.. seriously really really sorry.. I know how important the meeting was to you.. I miss Channie as well believe me.. I never wanted this to happen…” he paused for a second to lay couple so soft kisses on the older's neck “Donghunnie.. please.. I'm sorry.. I promise I would listen to you next time.. I will wake up after your first call I promise.. I'm sorry, just please.. hyung..” Donghun relaxed a bit but still didn't say or do anything, Junhee realized it was the time to take out the bigger guns and risk being unforgiven for a couple of hours more or gain peace even faster than that.

He slowly raised a bit before straddling Donghun’s lap. The older’s hands twitched a little but he didn't move any further to lay them on Junhee’s body as he would usually do

“Hyung.. I'm really sorry.. I love you.. Please hyung.. tell me how can I make this better.. I will do anything, really, just.. just please.. don't be mad.. I can't stand it when you are mad at me.. Junhee loves hyung..” saying this he made his voice a bit sweeter, trying to pull unnoticed aegyo on his boyfriend, although he rarely was in bigger troubles with the boy he guessed that would work since that was what made him all soft and lovable when he wasn't pissed. During his sweet speech he laid butterfly kisses all over he older's face holding onto his cheeks softly. 

“I'm serious.. tell me what to do, I will do anything.. Sorry.. Please..” after his final litany of apologies he decided to take the final shot and kissed Donghun on the lips. Softly at first but since Donghun stayed still Junhee licked at his lips and started kissing him more insistently.

Finally, Jun pulled the last string of Dongun’s self-control and after biting at his lips he didn't even realize what happened as he was laying on the bed with Donghun practically laying on top of him between his legs and kissing him over and over. Junhee happily kissed back every time, his plan worked and he could only expect things to be better from that time on. After a few minutes of a rather hot make-out session, Donghun pulled away, his face hovering only a few inches away from Junhee’s own so that his breath ghosted the leader’s skin as the older talked

“I was so pissed Junhee, so damn pissed, that was so irresponsible, I hope what you said just now was the truth and you really are sorry because you should” Junhee’s hand wandered into the older’s hair combing through it in a gesture that said “yes, I’m sorry, you are right” once again. “But I spoke to Chan and he made me promise we would make up, well, I love you after all, sorry for making you feel anxious, I just hope something like this won't happen again, can you promise me that?” he said raising a bit so he could look straight into the younger’s eyes

“Yes, yes, I promise, I'm really regretting this, I didn't want to upset you, I love you, I'm sorry” Junhee reassured Donghun about his true intentions for the nth time that evening, but he was fine apologizing as many times as he would need to since he acknowledged his mistake and was ready to pay any price that came with Donghun forgiving him.

Donghun kissed the leader again, all the tension and rage faded away somewhere between the younger’s kisses and soft words and Donghun was left wanting Junhee’s touches. The process of forgiving wouldn't go as smooth without Chan’s input, for which Junhee noted to thank the maknae later on. But now he needed to take care of his older boyfriend whom he owed and who now stopped kissing him and was looking at him with a smug face and a grin

“So you would do anything for me now, huh?” Junhee just laughed relieved the older finally forgave him, and whispering “yes, anything for you” he pulled the older down again into the next session of kisses and touches.


	7. Comfy as a bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by what Junhee said to Wow on ASC "you are as comfy as a bear, keep it that way"  
> Enjoy~

It was quiet in A.C.E’s dorm. Most of the boys fast asleep. The only ones wide awake were Sehyoon and Junhee cuddled up on the couch watching their favorite programme which no one else cared about. They were discussing performances in hushed voices as not to disturb the others. When the advertising pause went on and they were forced to watch boring commercials the silence enveloped them. Jun was cuddled up to Sehyoon from one side. He kept his head on the older’s chest and traced his stomach under the sweater with gentle fingers whereas Seyhoon was hugging the younger boy to his side with his arm thrown across leader’s shoulders and combing through his hair from time to time. Silence was comfortable for the both of them and even though maybe they would like it to last, Sehyoon decided to break their peacefulness with a quiet, almost inaudible whisper

"Do you want me to have abs?"

Junhee at first thought he misheard so he just hummed but after a couple of seconds when the words hit it he suddenly rose to look Sehyoon in the eye.

“What’s with the sudden question?” he asked slightly concerned, his hand not stopping stroking the older’s stomach for even a second.

“Well, we’ve never talked about it but we all work out so much and it is visible when looking at your and the others’ bellies how they are more and more firm and ripped and ugh.. I feel like I’m falling behind.. It’s just not that easy for my body to develop abs I don’t know why is that because I try and try and well I feel the muscles but it’s not that much on the outside. But if you would like me to have abs I will try harder..” Sehyoon was calm saying that, like he thought he really had something to be sorry about and like he was ready to take in and obey anything Junhee would say.

Jun was slightly shocked at the sudden confession of insecurity. It wasn’t the first time it happened and it probably wasn’t the last time as well. Sehyoon, despite many words of reassurance and love, received from his boyfriends, sometimes fell into his subconscious space when insecurity was pulling out all the things about him that were not perfect, enlarged them and made them seem like a problem.

The leader leaned closer to the other boy so that their faces were centimeters apart. He pecked Sehyoon’s lips once before gathering his thoughts and speaking out

“You don’t need abs, you already are perfect. Every one of us is different and it’s the beauty of it all. When I want some abs I go to Chan but it’s not always what I want, sometimes I want to get comfortable while cuddling with someone softer and less bony, and there you are, being as comfy as a bear, giving me everything I need in those moments.” Jun smiled at him with the widest gummy smile he could manage and continued 

“Don't you ever think that you are less than any of us, every one of us is beautiful on his own, everyone is different and therefore beautiful. Like, look, just because most of us have dark eyes, we don't love Byeongkwan’s light ones any less, it doesn't make any difference, and even if it does it’s for good because it makes him special and beautiful in his own original style.” he placed a kiss on Sehyoon’s cheek and once again rose to continue, still looking at the boy and caressing his stomach

“Believe me, we love you just the way you are, we love how soft, wide, comfy and warm you are, we love your soft stomach and thick thighs and squishy cheeks, we love everything that makes you up and there is no need for you to change anything. And to answer your question, I want you to do what you want and I want you not to care about anyone else, if you want abs I would love you all the same but if you prefer to stay as you are it's still perfect for me, okay?” Junhee realized he probably talked too much so decided to gather up and finally answer a question.

When the monologue was finally over Sehyoon smiled at Junhee, although his boyfriends complimented him on daily basis he still blushed slightly when they did so. He reached for Junhee and pulled him to his lap to hug the leader closely. Sehyoon tucked his face into leaders neck inhaling his scent and whispering “thank you, I love you” while placing small kisses on his skin. They stay cuddled up peacefully for a couple of minutes just basking in each others presence and almost perpetual support.

“Can I?” Junhee rose from his position to look at Sehyoon taking in his features which he loved so much. The question was asked accompanied with a light tug to Sehyoon’s sweater and when the older boy nodded, leader tugged the piece of clothing up and off of his boyfriend. He felt up his chest with fingers as gentle as before when they were tracing the other’s stomach. Sehyoon let out a yelp, surprised by Junhees next move; the younger boy slid down from the older’s lap and ended up on the floor between his spread legs.

After caressing Sehyoon’s chest and stomach Jun settled his hands on his boyfriend’s hips and leaned closer. He placed a small kiss on exposed skin just above the waistband of Wow’s sweatpants and heard the boy above him inhale rapidly. After making sure once again it was okay for him to worship his boyfriend belly like this and getting a positive response, he dove in more insistently and kissed, licked and bit until the skin was reddened but not as much as to leave permanent marks. Sehyoon tangled his hands into Jun’s hair and tugged from time to time when a bite or a lick got him trembling and whining. Junhee wasn't planning on getting the older boy bothered or turning him up so when the first moan left the boy’s lips he got up and cuddled against Sehyoon’s side once again. Hand moving to take its previous place on the other’s soft stomach now slightly wet with saliva from all the kisses. 

“You are perfect just as you are. don't let anyone tell you otherwise” Jun mumbled and after some more kisses and “I love you”s traded between them they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.


	8. Chicken date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Dongjun's recent live, just fluff and more fluff~

"Donghunnie.. hyung..." Junhee murmured against Donghun’s ear while kissing the skin there. Donghun was still sleeping soundlessly even though it was already 10 and Junhee was wide awake, already showered and dressed up and ready to go and busy himself with making new music. Judging from his current state Donghun, on the other hand, didn't have any particular plans for the day and that made Junhee think that it was okay to disturb him for a while to ask a favor.

"Wakeeee up, baby, please.." he murmured again, still in a soft voice, this time leaning away from his boyfriend and combing through his hair with one hand. Donghun stirred and his arm moved to encircle Junhee’s waist while his eyes fluttered and then opened lazily.

"Hmm.." Donghun hummed to signal that he was listening even though he closed his eyes once again.

"I'm going to the studio now and I'm still working on a song, I told you about before, There is um.. one particularly high line that I can't get myself to do right.." he paused for a moment and combed through Donghun's hair one more time "would you mind helping me out a bit? Like I'm asking some guidance and stuff.. maybe a little coffee date afterward? Please babe.."

Donghun chuckled a bit and used his hold around Junhee to pull the other boy close so that his nose ended up in Junhee's hair and he could feel Jun breathing against his neck. Junhee let himself be gently manhandled settling against his warm from sleep and comfortable boyfriend.

“Mmm are you trying to bribe me?” Donghun whispered and Junhees heart fluttered. He lived for Donghun's morning voice - quite deep and slightly raspy. Jun groaned and leaned in even closer, connecting his whole body with the older’s one under the blanket.

“I'm not, I just need help, and you are my lovely talented boyfriend so I assumed you would help me” Junhee said quietly and sweetly, every word hitting Donghun’s skin while the leader’s fingers traced the older’s bare ribs under his shirt.

“Oh? Now we sugarcoating?” Donghun giggled, visibly in good mood. Jun just huffed at the response, he didn't have time for his boyfriend’s games, he wanted to get to work as soon as possible. He slapped Donghun’s ribs lightly, throwing him a look that screamed sarcastic 'thanks’ and tried to pull away. Nevertheless, he didn't go far before other boy’s strong hand pulled him down and into his embrace again.

“Don't huff at me, sure I'll help you.. just stay with me for a second?” Jun rolled his eyes but complied and stayed where he was, in Donghun’s warm embrace under the covers. However he couldn't let himself fall asleep so he distracted himself with tracing lightly Donghun’s subtle muscles, gliding fingers over ribs and up to his boyfriend's chest as Donghun rested with his eyes still closed and his nose buried in Junhees hair, breathing in the scent of his shampoo. Junhee tried to analyze his song over again in his head and mark which fragments exactly he needed help with but he kept getting distracted by his boyfriend’s warmth, breath lightly ruffling his hair and big hand resting on his lower back. After a moment of the inner fight, Junhee pulled away fast, as not to give Donghun chance to stop him this time, and stood up. He wobbled a little as his head slowly made peace with a new position. Donghun just groaned with discontent at the lost of contact and opened his eyes again.

“Studio. In 30 minutes. See ya babe.” Jun smiled victoriously and blew a kiss in Donghun’s direction. The older boy just groaned again this time louder and seemingly on purpose, rubbing his eyes with both hands trying to help his body and mind to wake up. When he finally rolled out of bed, Junhee was long gone, only his forgotten beanie at the bedside table a proof of his recent presence.

_______________________

 

“I can't believe you talked me into a chicken date, that was supposed to be only coffee today, you know we can't afford to get fat right now...” Junhee sighed as they ended the work for the day, referencing to the conversation they held during the live they did earlier. He sunk lower in his chair and pouted. He saw Donghun rise and in the next moment he felt his boyfriend’s weight settling on his lap sideways. He groaned but his arms instinctively reached around to embrace the boy and hold him close. 

“Thank you for help” he murmured and kissed the boy’s hair. Donghun let out a hum and fell quiet for another few seconds resting with his head on Jun’s shoulder. 

“We won't get fat, don't worry, and even if we do we will burn it off on tour, don't think about it, I want some chicken” the older’s tone when he spoke was quiet and gentle and Junhee could hear a pout in his voice when he vocalized his request once again.

Junhee giggled shaking slightly and disturbing Donghun along the way. The older boy rose and looked at the leader with a small smile.

“You did wonderful today, I'm sure Choice would love this song” he said and pecked his boyfriend’s lips once, chastely.

“Couldn't have done it without your help” Junhee repaid with the praise of his own and connected their lips in another light kiss. Donghun laughed a little while rising up. Fast disappearance of the other boy left Junhee disoriented at first, but he was soon brought back to reality when a jacket was thrown in his direction and the words said in breathy, giggly tone broke the short silence

“Stop being a sap and get me that chicken you promised”


	9. Sick times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Sehyoon was sick during TBAA tour in Europe but fortunately has been treated and taken care of~

“You should wear a scarf” Byeongkwan muttered in Sehyoon’s direction when they were getting ready to go outside for their photoshoot in Moscow.

“I’m fine” came quiet and a bit bitter response from the older. His words were followed by a cough which he tried to hide as well as he could, covering his mouth and turning around. Byeongkwan just sighed, his boyfriend was trying to convince him as well as himself that he was okay for a couple of days now, and as much as it got on Byeongkwan’s nerves he couldn't do much besides making tea for Sehyoon every evening and making sure he was tucked in properly when the night came. The older was quite stubborn sometimes, he would accept Byeongkwan’s care but he didn't want to acknowledge that he was sick and needed treatment. The younger boy could understand him to some extent, Sehyoon knew that he couldn't afford to be sick during the tour so he tried to act as if everything was fine.

Byeongkwan tried to keep Sehyoon warm all day, clinging to him, warming up older’s hands in his pockets and rubbing his ears slightly when they started to turn red. He wasn't able to do anything more. At the hotel he made sure Sehyoon drank hot tea and was covered with blanket whole evening, he was pleased to see that their little walk out in the cold seemed not to take its toll on his boyfriend and that his coughing actually slightly subsided.

__________________

Byeongkwan woke up to harsh sound of coughing. It was loud and sounded like Sehyoon was unable to breath. He sat up immediately and searched for Sehyoon. His boyfriend was laying next to him but he only saw his back since he was turned the other way. 

“Sehyoon” the younger said while laying a comforting hand on the other's back and stroking gently. “Sehyoon” he repeated as the older didn't wake up nor did his coughing stopped. He needed to shake his boyfriend a little to bring him back to consciousness. After Byeongkwan succeeded he urged Sehyoon to sit against the headboard. The boy was still coughing, not being able to utter a single word in Byeongkwan’s direction.

“I'll bring you some water, okay?” Byeongkwan informed and he was gone before he got a slight nod in response. He came back after a few seconds with a bottle of water from his backpack. He wanted to get some warm water since he remembered his mother giving it to him when he had a bad cough as a kid but unfortunately there wasn't any way to get it in their hotel room.

Byeongkkwan gently took hold of Sehyoon’s hand that was covering his mouth and pulled it aside replacing it with a bottle. Sehyoon managed to get a hold of himself for a while and sipped on water propping Byeongkwan’s hand with his own. After he drank enough he took the bottle from his boyfriend and placed it on the nearby bedside table. He stopped coughing that much but all the time spent fighting for breath left him hot and with glazed over eyes.

Byeongkwan handed him throat lozenge, the only medicine they had other than painkillers and got on the bed, sitting next to Sehyoon in the same position as his boyfriend with his back propped on the headboard. He pulled Sehyoon closer, throwing an arm around the older’s shoulders and making him lean on the younger a little more. Sehyoon ended up sliding a little down and laying his head on the other boy’s chest. 

‘How are you feeling?” Byeongkwan whispered while stroking his boyfriend back after placing a kiss on the top of his head.

And that was a moment Sehyoon finally realized he wasn't fine, that he couldn't go on in this state and that brought more tears to appear in his eyes and silently fall down his cheeks. Byeongkwan hearing sniffling just pulled the other closer and held him tighter.

“I'm .. I'm not okay Beyongkwan..” Sehyoon finally said, sounding painful, quiet and broken. When the words sounded out loud he finally broke and started sobbing. He cried for real this time, no single tears, no glazed eyes. He sobbed loudly, occasional coughing, which only added to his miserable situation.

Byeongkwan pulled him even closer if that was even possible and stroked his hair while whispering quiet words of reassurance.

“We will get you to the doctor tomorrow. We have a whole day in Budapest. We will go, get you examined, buy you meds and you will rest, okay? It’s going to be fine, shhhh, don't cry, I'm gonna take care of you, it will pass, shhhh” he tried to calm him down with rational solutions and quiet shushing. Byeongkwan continued whispering to Sehyoon as the older’s sobs slowly subsided. When Sehyoon calmed down, Byeongkwan urged him to lay down and after a few moments of shuffling around they faced each other lying on their sides on the bed.

“It’s going to be fine, okay? We will rock Budapest concert together. I love you. Do you need me to do anything more? Should I get you something?” the younger whispered, fitting the sleepy mood that settled around them with the tone of his voice, taking Sehyoon’s hand between his both and bringing it up to his lips so he could lay a gentle kiss on the top of it.

Sehyoon smiled as best as exhaustion and illness let him and responded, as quietly as his boyfriend had asked

“no.. I have everything, thank you, really, I would be so lost without you, I.. I love you so much” Sehyoon’s voice hitched and his eyes glazed over once again. Byeongkwan flashed the prettiest night smile in his boyfriend’s direction and scooted closer so that Sehyoon’s face ended up nicely fitted against the younger’s neck.

And that was how they fell asleep once again. Holding each other close, legs tangled, hands tight, breaths soft and minds eased. Sehyoon with hope and no longer in denial and Byeongkwan full of care and determination to get his boyfriend in good shape again. Of course both were worried what the next day might bring on them, both not sure if what Byeongkwan said was true and not only his hopes and both anxious and worried for the older boy’s health but warm and happy in each other’s arms. Sure they would face difficulties the next day, but they would face them together.


	10. Dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since on Feeldog's exhibition Chan looked like he was dressed by Jun, really, really short, enjoy~

“Junhee!” the leader heard a yell coming from the hall. When he went out to see what Donghun wanted he was met with the sight of his two boyfriends all dressed up and ready to go, standing by the door. He threw a questioning look in the older’s direction.

“I’m not going out with him, look what he is wearing, it is an exhibition, there are going to be artists and fancy people and Chan here is wearing a sweatshirt, please save me” Donghun said in his whiney tone. Junhee just rolled his eyes and grabbed clueless looking Chan by a wrist, tugging him in direction of his room. Sure he could dress Chan up in the boy’s own clothes but he figured it would be much harder finding something suitable for Donghun’s taste in the younger’s closet.

When they reached Jun’s room, the leader sat his boyfriend down on his bed and started rummaging through his closet, he tried to be quick, he knew that Donghun would be whining again in a few minutes. As he found brown turtleneck, that he remembered thinking would fit Chan well, he grabbed it and, approaching the younger, commanded

“Hands up”. Chan obliged and Junhee was able to pull his sweatshirt up and over his head pecking quickly maknae’s lips once the material was off. Just then Chan seemed to get back from his stupor and smiled brightly at the older. Jun returned the smile slipping brown turtleneck on Chan’s hands and pulling it over his body. After Chan was dressed and ready to go the leader pulled him up to a standing position and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair getting it out of his eyes.

“Thank you” Chan whispered as he leaned in putting his hands on Jun’s shoulders and leaning in for a kiss. When their lips met it was still soft but longer this time. Chan placed kiss after kiss on his boyfriend’s lips cocking his head slightly. 

“Come with us?” the younger whispered against the shorter one’s lips. Jun stroked his hair and smiled lovingly looking into the younger's eyes.

“You know I have schedule for today. You will have lots of fun with Donghunnie though” just as the leader said their oldest boyfriend’s name, Donghun suddenly appeared in the doorframe, pouting and whining something about being late.

“I told you to dress him up not to get all touchy, no time for this, come on Channie” he tugged Chan out of Jun’s embrace and pushed him in direction of the hall with the instruction “put on your shoes and jacket babe, it’s quite cold”

Donghun himself, as his travel companion was getting ready, grabbed Jun by his neck and gently pulled him close to kiss him on the lips and murmur “thank you, good luck today”. And before Jun got to react he already was out in hall taking Chan’s hand in his and tugging the younger out of the door, pecking his cheek in the process.


	11. Sleep baby sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nap, not even inspired by anything in particular I just wanted some sleepy cuddles

Donghun came back to the dorm after a long day in studio; that day every member had his separate schedule in order to prepare everything for their comeback. To say that Donghun was tired would be an understatement. He was practically falling asleep as he walked, swaying on his feet, 3 hours of sleep due to long dance practice the night before were taking their toll. All he wanted was to flop down on his bed and sleep until their comeback. He loved participating in making music and preparations of the choreography, he loved shooting mvs, it all just got too much that day. He was tired, dissatisfied with the day’s work and overall upset due to lack of contact with his loved ones. He really just wanted to cuddle and sleep so he hoped he wasn't the first one to come back from work.

Unfortunately, when he opened the door, the dorm was quiet. He decided to check all the bedrooms but when he found no one he gave up hope and was ready to go to sleep by himself. He had already made peace with the idea of his nap without cuddles, when, as he was on his way to the kitchen to drink some water before sleep, he heard shuffling and stopped dead in his tracks, hope bubbling in his chest once again. When he turned around that was when he saw him, the boy who he would get cuddles from, his lifesaver. Seyoon was sleeping on the couch, he looked peaceful and Donghun’s heart swelled with love. The younger boy must have been as tired as Donghun since he didn't even take off his shoes. 

All intentions of getting water forgotten, Donghun approached the sleeping boy and carefully slipped off his shoes. He put them in the hall and collected blanket on his was back to the living room. Donghun put a blanket over his boyfriend and slipped underneath it, snuggling to Seyoon, trying not to fall off of the narrow couch and cuddle up to the boy the best he could.

While settling, he put a hand across Seyoon’s waist, pressed his whole body flush to the other boy’s one, tangled their legs and snuggled up so he ended up face first with the younger’s neck. He breathed in the scent. Seyoon smelled like himself and the day. Like his perfumes, like the air outside, like coffee he must have had a few cups of during a day like this. 

Seyoon wasn’t really a tough sleeper so he felt someone cuddling up to him instantly, the movements in his close proximity and touches brought him back from a light slumber. He opened one eye just to make sure of the identity of the person by his side, but he already could have guessed it was Donghun - he recognized the smell and the heavy feeling of the older’s hand on his waist. 

He hummed quietly, embracing Donghun as well and tugging him close, burying his nose in the other's hair. It was warm and cozy and everything both of them could have wished for at the moment. Seyoon for a mere second considered asking Donghun about his day and the reason of his distress which he was able to sense easily due to knowing Donghun so well, but he realized that if the older didn't say anything he probably didn't want to talk about it or was too tired to do so. Donghun usually didn't hide his emotions well, it was visible when he was sad, angry or tired and he grew so used to everybody asking questions he became the first one to vent his emotions. So now Seyoon decided to give him all the time he needed and in a meantime guarantee as much comfort as he could. He tugged him even closer and placed a light kiss on the top of the other's hair and Donghun repaid him with a kiss of his own to Seyoon’s neck a second later. 

After this exchange of gestures of love, as neither of them had anything to say they started to doze off lightly finally falling asleep tangled into each other. And even if it was a little too hot for Seyoon with his boyfriend squeezed so closely and a blanket covering them both he didn't say anything just tightened his hold on the other and wiggled a little, carefully as not to wake up Donghun, but lively enough to lower the blanket a bit. 

As both of them found their perfect position and temperature they were able to take a peaceful and healing nap. 

One thing they didn't forecast was their cutie maknae Chan coming back and upon not wanting to feel lonely deciding to join the warm and cozy pile on the couch. 

Seyoon was once again brought back to reality when he felt something heavy settling on his hips. It was quite uncomfortable since he was laying sideways so he carefully rolled over onto his back, minding Donghun still sleeping next to him, making sure the older wouldn't fall. That was when another body landed fully on top of him. Chan cuddled up to his hyung’s chest and placed his one hand over Seyoon’s heart while with the other he embraced Donghun by their side and pulled him as close as he could. 

Seyoon was quick to understand the new situation, hummed and whispered the softest ‘baby’ while his hand moved up and he gently stroked the younger’s hair at what Chan nuzzled slightly into his hand. When Chan placed a kiss on Seyoon’s chest and still sleeping Donghun’s hand the older boy was already fast asleep, only being awake for a few minutes to accommodate to the new position and give the younger some attention. Chan after his show of affection settled again on Seyoon, laying his whole body weight on the older boy, and closed his eyes. Soon he followed his hyungs and joined them in snoring softly and unconsciously moving closer into the others’ heat in their sleep. The healing nap was on full swing.


	12. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the past now but I always wanted to write something about Donghun missing Chan during his UNB's activities so here we go!

Rare nights when Chan had breaks from UNB’s promotions and was allowed to stay at A.C.E’s dorm he usually slept with Donghun. Everyone missed him, of course they did, but Donghun was so fond of the younger that the rest always agreed on him getting to spend nights with Chan without any words of protest. They all were able to see how Chan’s absence influenced the oldest boy. He wouldn't show how much he missed Chan often, but they were boyfriends after all, each one of them could see how Donghun’s eyes dropped after finishing call with the maknae, how his eyes lingered seconds too long on the spot Chan was standing in after they met in rush in some festival’s waiting room, how upset he got when they found out planned meeting with their maknae couldn't take place. They also took notice of how Donghun always touched Chan when he came over, hand holding the younger’s hand or resting on his thigh. Fingers brushing through Chan’s hair and strong hands pulling him in to sit on Donghun’s lap, not elsewhere. When he didn't let Chan go for a few hours they decided that there was no point in arguing with the older about who gets to sleep with Chan and they decided they would let spend Donghun the night with his beloved maknae again and again. Chan was more than happy to oblige this wordless agreement. He missed all his hyungs but all the same he knew that Donghun was the one with the most vulnerable heart and he needed his comfort the most. 

One day when Chan came over, Donghun was visibly upset all day long, only brightening up a little in the evening when his sunshine appeared and all 5 of them went out to get food and beer and hang out. Later that day, when both washed up and changed in their sleepwear, Donghun and Chan were lying on the older’s bed while the rest of the boys were finishing the movie that they started together but in the middle of which Chan fell asleep and Donghun cooing urged him to bed. And that was how they ended up there, Chan lying on his back while Donghun was attached to his side, one arm thrown across Chan’s stomach holding him tightly by his waist and one leg hiked up so it was tangled with the younger’s ones. Donghun snuggled up to Chan hiding his face in the crook between maknae’s neck and shoulder sightly laying on top of him. 

Hot breath was hitting Chan’s neck constantly and when the maknae would usually squirm a little from tingling feeling he stayed perfectly still this time only combing through Donghun’s hair with one hand, patting his head slightly and occasionally scratching and massaging his scalp delicately. After feeling just Donghun’s breath for a couple of minutes the older shifted so now he was face first with Chan’s neck. Skin pressing against skin, and Chan felt that the older’s face was wet. His first thought was to pull away and check what caused Donghun’s tears but he knew better than that. Donghun was the person to easily vent about his feelings and asking him wouldn't get any effects if the older didn't want to tell him himself what got him so upset as to cry. 

Chan just pulled his hyung closer, held him tighter and continued to fiddle with his hair. He knew the tears were there probably because of him, he was aware how much Donghun missed him, he missed him and his other boyfriends just as much. He cried sometimes too, alone, quietly as not to wake anyone in UNB’s dorm up. 

After a while of comforting Donghun in silence, Chan felt a wet kiss being press to his neck and he did his best not to cringe at the tingly feeling. Donghun continued with the kisses but he didn't change the position nor did he move closer. He just simply lied kisses on the expanse of skin he could reach. When the kissing continued for a while and Donghun’s hand moved up to caress Chan's face neck and chest Chan decided it was about time he gave back some of the received attention. He shifted so that he was facing Donghun, lying on his side on the bed, and put an arm around him tugging him so close their faces were only a breath apart. Chan closed the distance and pecked Donghun’s lips, just once, before pulling back and returning to previous position. He could taste the saltiness of tears on his boyfriend’s face. Chan brought his hand up to caress Donghun’s wet cheek and whispered

“Hyung.. are you crying?” he knew his question was stupid but he didn't want to ask directly for the reason behind the tears. He hoped that with question put in this way Donghun while answering would have freedom to grant or refuse explanation.

“No I'm not” came quiet response from the older. Chan had to muffle a chuckle that was threatening to leave his lips. Although Donghun was the oldest he often acted like a big baby and Chan adored him for this even more. The younger decided to comfort his boy even further and shifted so that Donghun was now lying on his back and the maknae was practically laying on top of him with one leg in between older’s ones. He propped himself with elbows on the bed and leaned in to kiss Donghun’s face. He kissed all around, leaving butterfly pecks everywhere and catching tears with his lips. Donghun in the meantime brought his hands up trying to accommodate to the new position and placed his one hand in his boyfriend's hair holding lightly, careful not to tug, and his second one on Chan's bicep, taking hold and grounding himself.

Chan knew the older liked to be brought back to reality sometimes by his boyfriend's attention and affection. And now, as the older was crying, maknae figured out his thoughts must have gotten too much and decided to help him settle to sleep with his weight pinning him down not only to bed but also to reality. Donghun was thankful. Just laying there receiving kisses and touches from his beloved boyfriend whom he missed so much was the best cure for his suffering mind and heart. He loved how Chan was always able to read his mood so well and was always able to find solutions and ways to calm the older down. 

After a couple of minutes of kissing Donghun’s face lightly, occasionally leaving kisses on the older's lips but never deepening the kiss Chan pulled up and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

“No more tears okay? Sleep time” he didn't usually take the lead that completely, telling when the time for affection stopped and for sleep began, but today he felt like Donghun didn't want to make any decisions. And he was probably right because there was so much thankfulness in the way Donghun sighed and whispered “okay, thank you baby” that Chan felt tingles all over his body. He didn't change the position much while settling to sleep just laid on top of Donghun with his full weight, he knew he wouldn't crash the older, it wasn't the first time they slept like that. But again, Chan being the caring boyfriend he was decided to ask if the situation was comfortable for Donghun, just to make sure the older would be able to sleep peacefully.

“You comfortable? Do you want me to get off?” Chan asked, his breath now hitting Donghun’s neck from the pace he was positioned on the older’s shoulder. 

Donghun just tightened his arms around Chan so he couldn't move away - “no stay please” - and after Chan gave him light kiss to his shirt covered collarbone in a way of confirmation he would stay in place, Donghun let out a sight and added “I love you”. Kissing the same spot once again Chan replayed with the same words and they both finally were able to relax and fall asleep tangled in each other and if Donghun had a little troubles with breathing because of the way Chan was putting pressure on his chest and Chan felt Donghun’s hand gripping his side a little too tightly neither of them said anything simply basking in each other's presence, with every aspect it came with, if only for a night.


	13. Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk, I wanted Chan x Sehyoon and got inspired while putting on my cream, what a mess, I'm sorry, short and soft, enjoy!

Seyoon was getting ready for sleep. He just needed to cream his legs and he would be able to rest for a couple of hours but in his current, exhausted state, every little activity seemed like too much. He had no energy whatsoever. After coming out of the shower, he laid on the bed, legs still hanging off the edge with cream in his hands. Just as he thought about going to sleep without putting on the cream, he felt warm lips pecking his knee and big, warm and gentle hand settling on his mid-thigh. When he opened his eyes Chan was there, kneeling between his legs with a gentle smile on his face. 

“I can do it if you want…” the younger said in a quiet voice. He felt a little shy to ask and moreover he didn't want to disturb Seyoons peacefulness. They didn't interact that much, of course they loved each other but they usually didn't turn to each other in need; Chan usually opting for Donghun whereas Sehyoon falling back on Byeongkwan. Their relationship evolved more around small gestures, light touches and fooling around; trips to convenience stores at midnight when Chan developed sudden craving for ramen and Donghun was too busy being lazy with Junhee to fulfill maknae's need of company during the trip. They also rarely go further than hugs and kisses when it was just them alone. Nevertheless, now Chan craved Sehyoon’s hugs and his strong arms embracing Chan’s skinner form. So, when he entered the room and saw his boyfriend practically falling asleep without taking proper care of his skin, he decided to help the older boy and settle to sleep with him afterward.

“Hmm” Seyoon hummed as an answer and reached out so he could caress Chan’s hand resting on his leg “of course, please…”

Chan didn't want to waste any more time, he was sleepy as well and although he knew taking care of his boyfriend would be enjoyable he also knew sleep and cuddles was what he needed the most in that moment. He gently took the tube of cream from Sehyoon’s hands and uncapping, squeezed generous amount on his hands. 

Chan may have really wanted to sleep but he hated doing things sloppily and without taking care of details so he made sure to spread the cream evenly on every part of Seyoon’s legs. Firstly right leg; he lifted Seyoon’s boxers a bit so he could reach further up his leg, going lower and lower, paying special attention to other boy’s well-sculpted thighs, placing a light kiss there when he finished putting on the cream and massaging. Chan went further down and massaged his boyfriend’s calf with strong and insisting hands. He knew calves were the places which were hurting Sehyoon sometimes so he put special care into rubbing all knots and tensed, tight muscles underneath golden skin. Work with Sehyoon’s other leg went just as smoothly. Feeling Chan’s fingers massaging and gliding over his freshly shaved skin Seyoon was relaxing further and further, melting into the mattress as maknae’s ministrations continued. He was at the verge of dozing off when Chan finally finished his work and kissing Seyoon’s both thighs once again he raised from the floor to put away the cream and wash his hands.

When he came back Seyoon managed to turn himself so he was now properly lying on the bed and lifting his cover slightly up for Chan in inviting gesture. Maknae in need of cuddles quickly slid inside and immediately got enveloped in the older’s warmth and smell. Cuddling up closer he buried his face in Sehyoon’s broad chest. He loved how wide his boyfriend was, perfectly cuddly. He inhaled deeply and smelling Sehyoon’s fresh skin and their washing powder from the older’s t-shirt he relaxed completely and let all the tension leave his body. Just as he was about to fall asleep, lulled by his boyfriend’s hand stroking his back and occasionally combing through his hair he felt a light kiss to the top of his head and heard barely audible “thank you Channie, I love you”

Chan’s reply was just as quiet, as not to break the peaceful mood “I love you too hyung”. And the last thing the younger did before losing consciousness for the night was tightening his hold around Sehyoon’s waist and placing long lasting and firm kiss on the shirt covered expanse of the older’s chest.


	14. Safe with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a throwback to when Chan and Byeongkwan left JYP. I don't know why or anything, this is fiction. And in my universe they were just starting to get together during this time so they are a bit more shy, careful and pure, enjoy!

Standing in a doorway, looking at Byeongkwan’s peacefully sleeping form, Chan couldn't help but think what a blessing the older was in his life. Memories from two days before were still fresh in his mind-

 

_ "I, Byeongkwan I-" sob that wrecked Chan’s lithe form was muffled by Byeongkwan’s shirt "I don't want to go home, I don't want to give up, not yet, I don't have any money, I can't just leave..." Byeongkwan held the crying boy tighter stroking his hair and back delicately, shushing the younger with calm words and soft hummed melodies.  _

 

_ "Channie, shhh, Channie, please don't cry" but the younger boy wouldn't listen unless proposed with idea that would reassure him that all these years of training wouldn't be a waste. He wanted to leave, didn’t want to wait for debiut for years with no end but he also needed accommodation and some money and that was what their current company gave him.  _

 

_ "I’ll take you with me, how about that? Would you like that? To live with me for a while until we find another company?" Byeongkwan said with steady but soft voice, still trying to soothe the other but wanting him to understand that what he said was real proposition, not just a way to bring comfort.  _

 

_ "Byeongkwan-" newly presented proposal instead of calming Chan mede new streams of tears fall from his eyes. And Byeongkwan had nothing else to add, he just held trembling boy in his arms and stroked his back for what felt like forever but he would go through that forever again if it meant comforting Chan properly.  _

 

And just like that he now lived in Byeongkwan’s house, had his own room too since the house had guest bedroom. Chan was beyond grateful to his hyung, to his parents who greeted him like their own son and to fate putting those wonderful people on Chan’s path.

 

As happy as he was he couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. What if he was being a burden? Maybe failure in this company was a sign that he should resign and give up? Maybe he-

 

His internal monologue was interrupted when a quiet “Channie?” broke through the silence. Chan was literally caught staring at the older boy, with no explanation and anxious thoughts flooding his mind. He was on the verge of crying, all the emotions weighing him down and having to explain to Byeongkwan what he was doing there was just the nail to the coffin. But to Chan’s surprise Byeongkwan didn't ask any questions only murmured soft

 

"Come here" and Chan’s legs acted on their own accord leading the younger boy to the bed and right under a blanket held up by the older boy for Chan to easily slip under it and lie next to him. 

 

Chan lied down facing Byeongkwan, they were close, Byoengkwan’s single bed didn't allow the comfort of too much space between them. It wasn't like they didn't sleep together before, they shared bed and cuddled often in dorms, comforting each other or simply trying to fit into their limited space. But this time it felt different. Here, both of them could sleep in their respective bed, but still, Chan was here, craving another person's - no - Byeongkwan’s - presence, not being used to sleeping all alone. The younger suddenly felt like he owed his hyung apologies and explanation so he opened his mouth to let out whispered

 

"Hyung.." and when in response he got a hum and a hand wrapping around his middle he continued "sorry for waking you up, I'm- I’m so grateful, I just.." he paused to take a breath and Byeongkwan’s hand started to draw soothing circles on Chan’s tshirt clothed side "I didn't want to be alone, I'm anxious and I just need comfort, sorry for coming here wanting anything from you when you already gave me everything" 

 

Chan only realized he had closed his eyes when he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead. He opened them then and seeing Byeongkwan smile softly at him he gave a smile of his own in return.

 

“You can ask me for anything... everything Channie, whatever you need I'll try to provide it ok? Don't be afraid, this is your home now and you can do whatever you want, you don't bother me or my parents ok? Everything's fine.” Byeongkwan moved his hand from Chan's side to find and grab the younger’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “And as for sleeping, you can sleep here whenever you want, really Channie, you can sleep with me even everyday if that is what makes you feel comfortable” Byeongkwan tried to reassure the younger the best he could, he knew Chan had to be sure about his present to even start thinking about the future. And he knew, he had experienced it multiple times before, how anxious Chan could get if not comforted in the right time.

 

Chan was looking at his hyung with hopeful eyes as he spoke “but.. but your parents? We.. sleeping together.. wouldn't they mind?”

 

Byeongkwan brought their connected hands up to his mouth and placed a soft but long lasting kiss on the top of Chan’s hand. The younger shifted closer, suddenly craving this hyung’s warmth and calming aura even more.

 

“Don't worry about it Channie. They love us, they know I love you, these are our lives and they know it, they will always be supportive, I can assure you.”

 

During his little speech he let go of Chan’s hand just to thread his fingers through the younger’s soft locks, caressing his neck and cheek, playing with little hair at the back of Chan’s head. 

 

After hearing Byeongkwan’s confession the younger boy couldn't help but let the warm  feeling and emotions overpower him, he leaned even closer so that their bodies touched in several places, Chan's hand on Byeongkwan’s back, their legs tangled, and hid his face in the older boy’s neck breathing in his calming scent and in a silence of the night hearing his hyung’s soft breathing and quiet heartbeat.

 

“Promise me everything's gonna be okay” Chan whispered and if Byeongkwan wouldn't feel puffs of air hitting his skin he wouldn't even notice. 

 

He pulled Chan even tighter against his side, there was no single part of their bodies that didn't touch, but it wasn't uncomfortable, if they were to think about it it was rather comforting and intimate and they weren't scared of it. Even Chan wasn't scared anymore, he knew that whatever happens Byeongkwan will always have his back and it was enough for the younger to feel safe and reassured again.

 

“I promise you, soon we will walk on flower road together”

 

And as Chan felt another kiss being pressed to his hair he mumbled, lips almost touching the skin on his hyung’s neck “I love you too”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just often get inspired by some photos or videos so there is a place to keep my works, hoped you liked it!  
> If you did, please leave a kudo, and comment if you feel like it, it's greatly appreciated and it motivates me a lot~


End file.
